


Неудовлетворительный финал

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: От автора: Итак, название вы видели, если в игру вы играли, то понимаете, что я имею в виду: потерянный брат. И поскольку "ЛукасАрт" упорно отказываются доводить диск с миссией до ума, мне пришлось кое-что исправить самой.Фик написан по мотивам игры «SW Republlic Commando» и рассказывает о том, как действительно могла бы завершиться миссия на Кашиике.





	Неудовлетворительный финал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["NOT a satisfactory ending"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329850) by Malicean. 



> Спасибо бете - Altra Realta. =)

Сначала была боль — добела раскалённая обжигающая боль, такая жестокая, что аж затошнило. Удалось вовремя стиснуть зубы. Блевать в шлеме, лёжа лицом вниз — верный способ захлебнуться. Правда, не сразу стало понятно, что шлема-то и нет. Впрочем, какая разница… Не то сейчас состояние, чтобы собраться и с толком использовать шлем. Боль затапливала, эпицентр её был где-то рядом с правым плечом, но пронизывала она всё тело. Было бы куда легче, даже разумнее, уступить ей, перестать с ней бороться. Но нельзя.  
  
Нельзя. Драться — таково было его предназначение. Для этого он был рождён, именно для этого создан. Один из первой партии, 00.19, лишённый тактического склада ума клонов второй, технических навыков третьей или талантов подрывника четвёртой, не говоря уже о многозадачности последней версии, которых создавали как кураторов — но всё, что делало Джанго Фетта превосходным бойцом, было при нём. Он снайпер, боец ближнего боя. Охотничий азарт, радость убийства — всё это было так крепко вшито в разум, душу и тело, что места для чего-то ещё просто не осталось. Особенно для пораженческих настроений.  
  
Он неуклюжим рывком подтянул руку к туловищу, ткань комбинезона хрустела и была влажной. Он зарычал. И стал бороться дальше. В этой темени откуда-то просачивался свет. И он двинулся на этот свет — большей частью на автопилоте. Не полз, нет, но медленно и болезненно волочил собственное тело, оставляя позади широкий смазанный след. Яркий манящий знак для кого-то или чего-то, что могло найти убежище в густой тени разрушенных аллей.  
  


***

  
  
Существовали определённые причины, по которым вуки, несмотря на свой огромный рост и не уступавшую ему силу, имели глубоко укоренившуюся привычку жить на деревьях. Причины были давние, клыкастые и появлялись исключительно по ночам. Одну из них сейчас гнала к городу, территории обычно запретной, прочёсывающая лес армия и соблазнительный запах уличных боёв — притягательный, восхитительный аромат.  
  
Зверь пошёл на поводу у этого соблазна.  
  


***

  
  
Сакарелу ужасно ненавидел дроидов. И сепаратистов. И трандошан. Как все вуки. Но именно он ненавидел их как никто. Сакарелу быть бы сейчас в древнем лесу, доказывать, что дорос до звания мужчины. А не проверять, не осталось ли в руинах большого города, который ему никогда не нравился, дезертиров. Ночь выдалась что надо, сквозь туманное марево сияли звёзды, а ветерок нёс явный запах дыма, древесной щепы, перегретого металла, взрывчатки и много чего ещё. Отличная ночь для посвящения.   
  
Покрытый чёрной шерстью подросток-вуки выругался. Старших такая речь без сомнения ужаснула бы, но если уж пришельцам со звёзд так приспичило испортить отличный день, то уж ему-то, Сакарелу, тем более не зазорно кое-что у них позаимствовать и вдоволь поругаться.   
  
Он завернул за угол, потянул носом воздух и тут же встал как вкопанный. Запахи были очень отчётливые. Палёный мех и горелое мясо. Удушающая вонь. Сакар даже подавился очередным ругательством. Тяжело сглотнул и пошёл на запах — тот привёл его к огромной груде булыжников: упавшее с дерева здание стало импровизированным курганом для погибших под обломками. Немного придя в чувство, Сакарелу продолжил поиски. Подошёл ближе и услышал топот убегающих маленьких лапок. Падальщики. Сейчас ничего с ними уже не сделаешь. Сакарелу пнул обломок дерева в сторону особенно громкой возни и понадеялся, что руины защитят мёртвых от дурной участи. У самых ног, волоча добычу размером с собственное тело, прошмыгнула одна из таких тварей — то ли вконец обнаглевшая, то ли невнимательная. Сакар, не то от удивления, не то от злости, низко, гортанно зарычал, и мелкая скотина с громким визгом отпрыгнула в сторону. Трофей падальщик выронил. Под ногами лежала маленькая рука, размер и каштановая шерсть неприятно напомнили о младшей сестре. Сакарелу взревел в приступе внезапной ярости, забыв все наказы быть осторожным.  
  
Настоящего боевого клича не вышло — но здесь, в царстве мёртвой тишины, вопль вспорол ночной воздух как нож. И на него ответили. Другой голос, куда ниже, мрачнее, более животный, подхватил вызов. Вне себя от ярости, Сакарелу сорвался в сторону ответного рёва.  
  


***

  
  
Запах усиливался. Становился всё более приятным. Непреодолимым. Раздвоенный язык попробовал его на вкус и обнаружил, что земля густо пропитана другими запахами. Свежей крови, незнакомой крови, такой ни само создание, ни его предки прежде не пробовали, но кровь есть кровь. Добыча. Еда.  
  
Светящиеся глаза попытались отыскать источник движения. В мерцающих глазницах не отражалось и тени мысли — впрочем, её не было и по ту сторону. Хищник был неразумен. Но стар. И удачлив. Он чуял, что добыча недалеко. Скоро…  
  
Ночь раскололась от рёва — это был вызов, заявление прав. Зверь разозлился. Низкая дрожь взрывов, топот прочёсывающей лес армии и шум тяжёлой техники привели его, использующего вибрации для поиска жертвы во тьме, в бешенство, а от густого запах разорванных тел у него потекла слюна. Никто и ничто не завладеет найденной им добычей. Хищник разъярённо зарычал в ответ, сорвался с места, пожертвовав маскировкой ради скорости, чтобы добраться до жертвы раньше соперника.  
  


***

  
  
Инстинкты говорили, что кто-то идёт следом. Инстинкты — это всё, что осталось, потому что в ушах оглушающе стучала собственная кровь, а заплывшие глаза целиком сосредоточились на источнике туманного света — оказалось, что это горящие обломки, он узнал их, когда дополз до пламени. Он полуобернулся, замер. И пока почти бессознательно, с висящей мёртвым грузом правой рукой, он пытался сгруппироваться — левая ладонь сама сжалась в кулак, и выдвинулось наручное лезвие.  
  


***

  
  
Когда хищник наконец добрался до своей жертвы, Сакарелу, к своей огромной радости, уже стоял за углом. Сначала был мерзкий хруст, а потом на улице стало шумно, вспыхнул раскалённый обжигающий свет. Сакарелу, совершенно ослепший, лишённый даже ночного зрения, резко остановился. Когда чуткий слух оправился от звона в ушах, а свет под прикрытыми веками потускнел до красноватого сияния, он, не забыв высунуть арбалет, быстро заглянул за угол.  
  
Картина открылась просто превосходная. Среди руин метался шшшир-рузз, скрёб лапами выпученные глаза и явно забыл об искалеченной добыче, которую держал в зубах. Как только зверь разинул широкую пасть, чтобы завизжать, голова жертвы мотнулась в сторону, её тело отбросило прочь, и оно растерзанной грудой приземлилось в десяти шагах от застывшего Сакарелу. Это оказался солдат-человек, шлема и большей части брони, которая оберегала верхнюю часть туловища, он лишился не то в схватке с чудовищем, не то где-то ещё, от изломанного тела сильно несло кровью.  
  
И всё-таки, когда Сакар бросился к упавшему воину, а тот встретил его взмахом ножа, кривое лезвие не угодило ни в один важный орган лишь по чистой случайности. Хорошо, что удалось поймать вскинутую руку, пока она не нанесла второй удар.  
  


***

  
  
Боль, боль, боль. Глаза выжег свет ярче тысячи солнц, а по барабанным перепонкам ударил грохот взрыва. Но чувство осязания медленно восстанавливалось после оглушающего столкновения, да и обоняние до сих пор работало. Лучший из известных способов способ унять боль — это сделать больно всем вокруг. Огромный хищник бросился в атаку.  
  


***

  
  
Человек был уже давно не способен отличить врага от друга. Насколько Сакарелу видел, он и дышать-то был уже давно не способен. Правда, сейчас это было наименьшей из проблем. Измученный визг сменился яростным рёвом. Сакар едва успел подхватить человека и отпрыгнуть в сторону, когда десятиногое чудовище взрыло разделявшее их каменное крошево. В спину вонзились острые осколки, он попытался уберечь раненого от столкновения. Еле увернувшись от очередной безумной атаки, Сакар заметил торчащий из груды камней расколотый ствол и рискнул взобраться по нему. Шшшир-руззы не умеют лазать по деревьям.  
  
Скользкое дерево и так-то было крайне ненадёжной опорой, а уж с тяжёлым телом в руках… Молодой вуки на чистом отчаянии взобрался на нижнюю ветку, а потом массивный ствол задрожал от удара разъярённого зверя. Огромные челюсти сжали упавшее дерево и затрясли его, но не смогли вырвать из обломков камня. Сакар, невольно затаив дух, наконец выдохнул. Он позволил своей беспамятной ноше соскользнуть на широкий сук и полез к поясу воина, надеясь отыскать там что-нибудь, что сможет остановить кровь. Он уже почти справился с жёстким полевым обмундированием, когда сотрясавшая ствол дерева дрожь внезапно… изменилась.  
  
Шшшир-руззы не умеют лазать по деревьям. Правда, они и в города обычно не забредают.   
  


***

  
  
Боль пересилила голод. И сильней их обоих была всепоглощающая ярость. Отчаяние добавило масла в огонь — соблазнительная добыча была так близко, но вне досягаемости. В примитивном мозгу древнего хищника бурлила жгучая злоба, затапливала давние инстинкты. Кривые когти вонзились в плотную древесину и подтянули тяжёлое тело вверх.  
  


***

  
  
Только величайшие герои древности убивали шшшир-руззов во время ночи посвящения. Традиции единогласно дозволяли в такие ночи брать с собой только нож. Даже из самострела — да и тот одолжили со скрипом, поскольку неразумно было идти на ночное патрулирование безоружным — Сакарелу не слишком-то надеялся на свои шансы убить зверя и попасть в легенды. Да и вообще попасть. И тем не менее он поднял оружие. И едва не выронил, когда что-то ухватило его за руку.  
  


***

  
  
Наверное, боль всё-таки вошла в привычку. Может быть, не без чьей-то помощи. А может, близкая смерть притупила ощущения. Так или иначе, сейчас тело чувствовало себя лучше, чем раньше. Этого хватило. Над головой сияли звёзды.   
  
Звёзды и тёмная подвижная тень. Глубоко въевшиеся рефлексы тут же дали о себе знать, однако мышцы отказались слушаться. Что оказалось не так уж и плохо, когда сбитый с толку мозг понял, кто служил источником густого пряного запаха шерсти. Вуки.  
  
Парнишка-вуки, судя по развороту плеч — они у него были чуть шире, чем у крепко сложенного человека. У парня в руках было взведённое оружие. А ещё — и этого не скрывал ни густой чёрный мех, ни чуждое происхождение, тем более, если знать, куда смотреть — он сомневался в себе. Верный способ проиграть схватку. Парню надо бы подучиться.  
  
Или, заверил внутренний голос, ему просто не хватало времени.  
  


***

  
  
Человеку повезло, что уцелел. Повезло как никогда. Сакар едва смог сдержаться и не дать сдачи напавшему из-за спины. Пристыжено пробурчал извинения. Правда, вряд ли человек понял.  
  
Впрочем, это было ни к чему. Тот твёрдо уставился ему в глаза, не мигая, изучающе. А потом едва заметно кивнул и улыбнулся. На избитом лице улыбка смотрелась жутковато, но Сакарелу, не отягощённому человеческими представлениями о красоте, она показалась знаком ободрения и доверия от воина, который смог выжить не только в зубах чудовища, но и прошёл через кое-что похуже. Хватка на запястье на миг стала крепче, а потом человек внезапно потерял сознание.   
  
Сакарелу повторил улыбку, которая тут же превратилась в оскал, и обернулся к шшшир-руззу. Самострел в руках гудел, быстро набирал обороты, раз за разом взводился без разрядки.  
  
Двумя метрами ниже в последнем победном рёве распахнулись широкие челюсти.  
  


***

  
  
Вспыхнул зелёный взрыв.  
  


***

  
  
Даже древний Вукарин, старейший из старых, не припоминал, когда в последний раз воин-одиночка, слишком юный, чтобы считаться мужчиной, уходил в ночь и возвращался с подвешенной к поясу лапой шшшир-рузза длиной с собственное предплечье.  
  
Никто так и не понял, отчего подросток горячо настаивал, что вторая лапа, висевшая у пояса раненного человека, которого парень принёс с собой, по праву принадлежит именно ему. Но это утверждение, как слово воина-вуки, приняли на веру.  
  
И потому с раненным человеком, покуда он медленно выздоравливал, обращались со всем возможным уважением.


End file.
